User blog:HeroicLegend814/Jatsu
Assassin, Fighter |date = TBA |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 465 (+82) |mana = 200 |damage = 52(+3.2) |range = 175 |armor = 15(+3.5) |magicresist = 30(+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.662(+3%) |healthregen = 5.75(+0.75) |manaregen = 50 |speed = 350 }}Jatsu, the Fallen Monk is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Jatsu lifts his staff overhead and smashes it down into his target, the hit is infused with evil from the Shadow Isles and causes a burst of dark energy within a 150-radius to burst out from the ground dealing physical damage to all enemies within the area. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= Energy |range= 450 }} Jatsu swings his staff in a 180 degree motion. Enemies hit by the end of the swing are knocked back behind Jatsu. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 70 |costtype= Energy |range= 350 }} Jatsu empowers his staff with dark energy from the Shadow Isles. His next attack he thrusts his staff, giving him addiontal range of 125, into the throat of his enemy, silencing them. Jatsu can only hold the power for 7 seconds before it disappears, this ability goes on cooldown after the strike has been made. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= Energy }} Jatsu channels all his anger and rage into his staff, increasing it's size with his rage filled aura, while he channels the energy of the Shadow Isles into his body. In doing this, Jatsu gains more Attack Damage, Movement Speed, and Range, while losing Armor. While in this state, if Jatsu kills an enemy with a spell while this is active, he gains a full refund on the energy spent instead of half. Jatsu can only hold this state for 12 seconds before he returns to normal. |leveling= 100 |cooldown= }} Background Jatsu was a great monk, a promising staff user, and the best of friends any Ionian could've had. But being great at such a young age proved to be what killed him. No one can tell for sure what happened, all that was said by Jatsu was 'I aim to purge the Shadow Isles of all Evil!' As a spirit, Jatsu was consumed by a maddening rage. How could he fall to such evil? Wasn't the rightieous suppose to win? Where was his god when he needed him? Why was this his time? Why was he abandoned by those he trusted? The shadow isles saw this as a chance to gain a powerful champion and took the spirit of the former monk and placed it back into his body. Seeing his reborn state, he was about to set out to finish his mission, but the whispers got to him. Were the Shadow Isles the real evil? When he was abandoned by his group? When no one helpped him in his time of need? When he was brought back by the very thing he sought to destroy? Jatsu's group was the first unfortunate souls who found the wrong end of his staff. Jatsu was fallen, a monk of the Shadows now. Category:Custom champions